Cages
by itsthatonepeggy
Summary: When Anna first step foot inside the jail building, she was five... [Elsanna]
1. Chapter 1

So I've had this idea for a while now, and I don't know if I should write this or not. I've been thinking about it, and, well, I have to ask you fellow shippers. Do you want to read something like this? I don't really have a lot of confidence in this idea and I was hoping you guys could tell me if I should write this or not. But please don't be disappointed if I choose not to start this. Ultimately it is my decision but anyways do you want to read something like this?

Peggy


	2. Prologue

Ok so I'm really unsure about this. I have an idea where this will head but at the same time I don't. I was following the original idea and somehow it turned into this...thing, so it's probably going to be a little bit weird. And stupid. I have no guarantees that I'm going to finish this, but I hope it won't turn out to be as stupid as I think it is right now.

* * *

hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongPrologue/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"When Anna first step foot inside the jail building, she was five./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She had always been curious about what it looked like from inside, as she had heard about it so often. And today she finally had the chance of seeing it for herself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emThis is where criminals live, /emshe thought./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And criminals there were. They were mainly tall and old people, each one occupying a…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"A cell. Yes, a cell. She remembered that word. Her papa had taught her that before. Each one occupying a cell, but there weren't a lot of them. There were metal bars everywhere, designed for keeping each criminal in their place. They were tall, and the bars stretched all the way up to the ceiling above. Anna could spot doors camouflaged into the metal bars, with a large lock on each one./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"They were like giant bird cages. Anna had seen bird cages in her storybooks, and her teacher had brought it up too. Anna giggled at the thought of criminals being human-sized birds, with feathers and beaks and everything. But birds aren't criminals, are they?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'Papa?' she said as she tugged lightly at the tall pant leg next to her as they walked along the jail cells, followed by a bunch of tall men behind them. 'Are birds criminals?'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Her father looked down at her, smiling lovingly at his daughter's question. 'No of course not dear.'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'Then why do they need to be put in cells?'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Her father laughed lightly at that. 'Birds are never put in cells Anna, they're put in cages. Cells and cages are different, silly.' With that he lightly pinched Anna's nose and she squealed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"But to Anna, she didn't see a difference, only that they were smaller. She was about to ask exactly that when she thought about it and decided to remain silent. Her father didn't have time for those types of questions; they were so silly and insignificant. And her father was anything but. Oh no, her father was an important man. He was a leader; he said so to Anna himself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And leaders have far more important duties to take care of than to answer a little girl's question on birds./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Anna was mighty proud of him. She told everyone she could in school about her father, about the times when he fought criminals and put them rightfully in their place in their cells. About the people her father had saved from the face of danger. About his bravery, about his loyalty to Arendelle, and his devotion./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And about how she wished to become like him one day. A hero./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"A hero who saved people from the brink of death. A hero who valued justice and loyalty. A hero, loved by all./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'Some day Anna. Some day when you grow up, you can be a hero too.' Her father had said to her personally./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And if there was any person in the world that she could trust, it would be her father. And being a girl with such a big future ahead, she couldn't wait to grow up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'Sir Summers,' she heard someone call out. Anna recognized that name. It was her father's name, so naturally, it was hers as well./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She didn't like it. Although she was proud of her father, proud to be a Summers, but she was definitely not proud of the name itself. It was so common; so terribly common. She could've been called Anna Smith and that wouldn't have made a difference. And her first name was not any better. It was like a name from a math problem she needed to solve, em'Anna has five oranges, and her mother gives her one more. How many oranges does she have now?'/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Oh how she hated that math problem./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She wanted a different name: a name that belongs only to her and to no one else. She wanted her name to be special. She wanted to embe/em special./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'The criminal you've requested has been brought here and requires further instruction.'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Her father seemed to be thinking. He turned to Anna and said, 'Anna, come with me.'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Anna followed her father into a room just around the corner. It was a simple room. It had a couch and a table, and some shelves and drawers. Her father lifted Anna up and set her down on a couch./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'You wait here ok?'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Not sure of what to do, Anna nodded. Her father stood up, and walked out the door. He was about to close it when he turned around to Anna and said,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'Do not open the door until I say so okay?'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Anna nodded again. And her father disappeared behind the door. She sat in silence for a moment, twiddling her thumbs, and being a five year old of course she got bored. The room was not soundproof, however, so she could still hear voices./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'…where did…'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'…this fucker deserves to be…'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Anna's eyebrows furrowed at the word. She knew that word. Her father had taught her: it was a bad word. She badly wanted to go out and demand whoever said that to put a quarter in her swear jar, but she knew better./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Anna made a mental note to never swear when she grows up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She could hear boots walking around, and some chains being shuffled. 'Come here.' Someone said sharply, no doubt to the criminal./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Being shut in a room with nothing to do Anna wanted more than anything to go and see her father in action; to put the criminals in their rightful place. But she resisted the urge./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emBut…a little peek wouldn't hurt…/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She thought about it for a moment; she would be disobeying her father, but…it wouldn't hurt if he didn't find out. It would be a secret. And Anna was good at keeping secrets./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She tiptoed to the door, reached for the handle (with some difficulty), and turned it quietly. She opened it slightly, just enough for half her head to peek through, and looked around the corner. A bunch of men in uniforms are crowding over something, and Anna wanted to see what that something was. There was a sudden movement in one of the men's arms; it pushed forward. Towards the cell in front./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And Anna realized it wasn't a something, but a someone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Pushed into the cell, Anna could see clearly who that someone was. It was a girl. A little girl. She looked taller than Anna herself so she assumed she was about a few years older. She had her back facing Anna so she couldn't see her face, but Anna could see she had white-blonde hair, that was tied up in a braid behind her back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"She heard a loud metal clang, and realized it was the cell door closing; the girl was locked inside./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Like a criminal./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Her father's voice rang through the air. 'Leave her here for now. Come, all of you.'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"'Yes sir.' The men all said in unison. They followed her father down the hallway of cells and disappeared behind a door, out of sight. The loud corridor was quiet once more./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Thinking it was a bit safer Anna shuffled half her body out, eyes still focused on the girl. But she did not move from the position she was in when they pushed her into the cell. She just stood there; with her back facing Anna./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"emIs she the criminal?/em Anna thought. emBut she's so young./em She was half the size of all the criminals in that corridor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Can kids be criminals as well?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Anna didn't like that thought. She didn't like the idea of people locking kids in cells. And Anna felt like the girl behind the bars did not like it much either./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Checking that no one in uniform was in the corridor Anna opened the door fully and walked out quietly towards the cell, until she stood exactly in front of it, with the metal bars as their only barrier. Although her footsteps rang loud and clear throughout the corridor, the girl didn't seem to know she was there. So Anna knocked a special knock- her teacher had taught her in music lessons a few days ago- to get her attention./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Knock knock knock-knock knock./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Or rather,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"Clang clang clang-clang clang./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"The girl turned around. Anna could see her face now. She was pale, very pale, and she had a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Anna also had blue eyes; she looked at herself in the mirror and confirmed it, but they weren't as blue as this girl's eyes. Anna had more of a green to her eyes. Green-blue? She wasn't sure what the colour was called./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"But just before she was about to say hello, she felt a sharp pain on the left side of her head. She let out a scream and fell to the ground./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"And her world went black./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongUm I hope you enjoyed it? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongPeggy/strong/p


End file.
